CAS-Class Assault Carrier
Summary The CAS-Class Assault Carrier is one of the Covenant Empire's and Sangheili's most powerful capital ships. They are usually used for ship-to-ship combat, command and control of fleet operations, supporting ground invasion forces, and leading invasions of strategically important planets. The Prophet Hierarchs of the Covenant Empire also use them as their own personal flagships. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B with Plasma Torpedos. 7-A with Energy Projectors. Name: CAS-Class Assault Carrier Origin: Halo Age: Unknown; likely been in service as much as 2000+ years Classification: Covenant Empire and Sangheili naval carrier, assault ship, capital ship Wielders: Covenant Empire, Covenant Remnant, Sangheili (Swords of Sanghelios) Powers and Abilities: FTL space travel, troop and vehicle transport, naval (space) warfare, planetary bombardment and life-wiping, can act as a flagship and lead planetary invasions Attack Potency: City level with Plasma Torpedoes (a weaker ship fragmented a 3 km asteroid with a single shot which equals 27 megatons of TNT). Mountain level with Energy Projectors (A single blast can slag several hundred metre tall large hill sized structures, such as the lake temple on Instalation 05. Refer this blog). Speed: Lightspeed attack speed with Energy Projectors. Unknown atmospheric and real space speeds. Massively FTL+ travel via Slipspace Durability: At least Town level+, likely higher, without energy shields (Unrelenting, a much weaker and much smaller vessel, survived a direct hit to her hull from the MAC gun of a UNSC frigate which fires a 600 tonne projectile at 30 km/s). At least City level with energy shields (Much weaker and smaller ships, such as the CCS-class battlecruiser, are capable of taking one hit from a Shiva-class nuclear missile equipped with a 30 Megaton HAVOK warhead with their shields engaged), likely higher (The Revenant, a Covenant frigate much smaller than an Assault Cruiser, can withstand one direct shot from a energy projector before its shields collapse. However, energy projectors generate large EM disturbances that can short out shield systems, so the feat might not be indicative of actual durability) Range: At least 3,000 km with Plasma Torpedoes and Pulse Laser Turrets (Unrelenting, a much weaker and much smaller vessel, was capable of hitting targets at this range with her plasma torpedoes and pulse laser turrets). Up to 100,000 km with Energy Projectors Weaknesses: A section of the ship's energy shields must be downed for Pulse Laser Turrets to fire. Can be boarded easily once its shields are down. A nuclear weapon detonation inside its energy shields can greatly magnify the effects of the blast. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Plasma Torpedoes: '''Used for ship-to-ship combat and planetary bombardment. A single shot can be equivalent to several Megatons of TNT and is capable of obliterating UNSC Capital ships and few kilometre diameter asteroids. *'Pulse Laser Turrets:' Used mostly for point defence (against incoming enemy aircraft and guided missiles) but also sometimes for ship-to-ship combat. *'Energy Projectors:' Also known as the Cleansing Beam, Plasma Lance, or Ventral Beam (due to its placement on Covenant warships), it fires a thin beam of high energy particles which is capable of bisecting much smaller ships from as far as 100,000 km. It can also be used to "glass" planets via continuous orbital bombardment; systematically rendering them sterile and incapable of supporting life. The CAS-Class are equipped with multiple energy projectors on their ventral and dorsal surfaces. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconcluisve Matches: Category:Halo Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Machines Category:Weapons Category:Military Category:Covenant Empire Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 7